You Broke Your Promise
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Mashiro mengingkari janjinya pada Azuki. Apa yang membuatnya melakukan itu? Warning! Sho-ai/Yaoi/BL, OOC, dll.


Yap, saya mau coba pindah fandom. Dan akhirnya saya nyoba bikin cerita di fandom yang sepi ini (= ="). Sekalian kabur sebentar dari cerita multichap yang belum selesai. *digebuk readers* Ya sudah, daripada saya banyak ngomong (baca : ngetik) di sini, mendingan saya pergi dulu. Selamat membaca!

Takagi Akito…

Moritaka Mashiro…

Dua pemuda yang tergabung dalam sebuah grup _mangaka _bernama Ashirogi Muto. Mereka baru saja selesai melihat proses produksi _anime_ pertama mereka. Di sana, mereka juga bertemu dengan Miho Azuki, orang yang dulu dicintai oleh Mashiro. Eh, tunggu dulu… Dulu? Apakah benar ia sudah tak mencintai Azuki?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Broke Your Promise**

**Disclaimer : **Bakuman © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Rate : **K+ atau T? Kata saya sih K+ (lah?)

**Genre : **Friendship, Romance

**Warning! **OOC, Sho-ai/Yaoi/BL/BoyxBoy/etc.,

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan, ya?" ucap Takagi seraya melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Ia beranjak pergi sambil tersenyum yang ia buat semanis mungkin. Ia pergi meninggalkan Mashiro dan Azuki berdua.

"T—tunggu dulu, Shuujin!" wajah Mashiro sedikit memerah. Begitu juga dengan Azuki, wajahnya merah padam.

"M—mashiro-kun," panggil Azuki pelan.

"Ah, iya," Mashiro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Azuki, maafkan aku…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, Takagi terlihat sedang menyusuri pertokoan yang kebetulan ia lewati. Karena bosan dan tak tahu harus ke mana, ia mampir sebentar ke sebuah _mini market _yang berada di pinggir jalan. Ia melangkah perlahan ke arah rak yang berisikan buku-buku yang sedikit berantakan. Ia mengambil sebuah majalah _Shonen Jack NEXT!_ dan membacanya.

Tangannya membolak-balikkan halaman majalah itu dengan lambat. Ia membaca setiap jengkal dari majalah itu dengan teliti. Meskipun ia sudah membaca majalah tersebut berulang kali, entah mengapa hal itu tak kunjung membuatnya bosan.

Ia membaca _manga_ berjudul _Kono Yo wa Kane to Chie_, buah tangan dua _mangaka_ muda yang tak lain adalah dirinya dan Mashiro. Ia tersenyum pahit. Ia meletakkan majalah itu kembali ke tempatnya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari tempat itu. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju apartemen bekas paman Mashiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Azuki maafkan aku..." Mashiro menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia takut Azuki membencinya. Meskipun ia tahu Azuki tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, namun tetap saja ia takut.

"Untuk apa?" Azuki menatap Mashiro dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Mashiro meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku tak dapat menepati janjiku," Mashiro memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Azuki. "Aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain,"

Azuki terlihat sangat terkejut setelah mendengarkan kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir pemuda yang dicintainya semenjak SMP.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku," Mashiro tak mau menyakiti gadis di hadapannya lebih banyak lagi.

"Tak apa, Mashiro-kun. Aku mengerti," meskipun berkata seperti itu, Azuki merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah menunggu bertahun-tahun, pria yang dicintainya berpaling darinya.

"Terima kasih, Azuki. Aku harap kau menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku. Selamat tinggal," Mashiro meninggalkan Azuki yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya. Hatinya masih dihujani rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Sekilas, ia melihat kristal-kristal bening meluncur dari kedua ekor mata milik Azuki. Ia menangis.

Setelah Mashiro pergi, Azuki mengusap jejak air mata yang masih membekas di kedua pipinya. "Selamat tinggal, Mashiro-kun..." ucapnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mashiro berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia ingin menemui orang yang ia cintai saat ini. Ia ingin menemui orang itu secepatnya. Meskipun ia menabrak beberapa orang yang sedang melintas di jalan yang sama, ia tetap berlari dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya. Hanya satu yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Takagi Akito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Takagi mengeluarkan kunci apartemen dari sakunya. Dengan perlahan ia memutar kunci yang sudah ia masukkan ke lubangnya. Setelah pintu tersebut terbuka, ia melangkah masuk. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa tanpa menghidupkan lampunya terlebih dahulu. Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mashiro sampai di depan pintu apartemen bekas pamannya. Nafasnya putus-putus. Perlahan, ia memutar gagang pintu di depannya hingga terbuka.

Tidak dikunci.

Ia mendorong pintu tersebut hingga sepenuhnya terbuka. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil mengatur nafasnya. Lalu ia meraba-raba tembok di sampingnya, mencari tombol lampu dan menyalakannya.

Yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh kedua iris safirnya adalah sosok Takagi yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya. Meskipun hanya senyuman tipis, tapi senyuman itu tulus, langsung dari hatinya.

Ia menarik nafas lega. Ia mendorong pintu perlahan hingga tertutup. Setelah melepas sepatunya, ia berjalan menghampiri Takagi yang sedang tertidur. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang sama dengan Takagi. Hal itu membuat Takagi terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Saiko?"

"Hm?"

Tak ada suara. Kedua-duanya terdiam. Mata keduanya bertemu.

...

"Shuujin,"

Akhirnya Mashiro mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah berbicara pada Azuki," Mashiro menarik nafas panjang. Ia sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tak lama lagi kalian akan menikah, bukan?" Takagi tetap saja terlihat sedih meskipun sudah bersusah payah menyembunyikan perasaannya itu.

"Aku telah mengingkari janji yang aku buat. Aku sudah tidak mencintai Azuki," Mashiro menunduk. Tak berani memandang wajah lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Takagi menatap pemuda di depannya lekat-lekat. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa sahabatnya dengan mudah mengingkari janji yang sudah ia jaga bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"A—aku—" Mashiro mengangkat kepalanya. Berusaha menatap mata lawan bicaranya. "—mencintai orang lain. Dan orang itu adalah sahabatku sendiri, orang yang ada di sini, di hadapanku,"

Takagi terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Mashiro. Ia berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam setiap kata-katanya. Tetapi hasilnya nol. Mashiro tidak berbohong sama sekali.

Wajah Mashiro memerah. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari kontak mata yang dapat membuatnya bertambah malu.

Takagi tersenyum lembut dan langsung memeluk pemuda di depannya dengan erat. Tak akan membiarkan pemuda yang dicintainya pergi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

—_**Owari**_**—**

Akhirnya selesai juga…

Fanfic ini saya kasih buat **Natsu no Sakura** yang waktu itu baca cerita ini di buku tulis saya dan minta dilanjutin.

Ini fanfic terakhir saya sebelum bulan puasa. Saya mau hiatus sampai habis lebaran. Tapi gak janji mau ngelanjutin sama bikin cerita lagi. :p

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
